In three-dimensional (3D) printing or 3D fabrication process, material is selectively jetted from one or more print heads and deposited onto a fabrication tray in consecutive layers according to a pre-determined configuration as defined by a software file. Some deposition processes include depositing different materials in order to form a single object or model. For example, an object may be deposited using a first material for depositing the body structure and a second material for depositing a support structure to support various sections of the body structure, for example, negative angle surfaces and overhangs. The support material is later being removed by mechanical, chemical or other means to reveal the final object.
Conventional deposition methods involve depositing the support material and the body material simultaneously layer by layer, according to the pre-determined configuration. Both the support material and the body material are deposited in a liquid or semi liquid state in the same layer, such that a liquid/liquid interface is formed between the two materials. After the deposition the deposited layers are hardened (e.g., by ultraviolet (UV) curing). The droplets of body material and support material create a mix layer and upon removal of the support material micro-cracks are left in the printed part (i.e. body material). The surface micro-cracks may lead to an increased stress under load and an increased brittleness of the printed parts. The rougher the surface the poorer the mechanical strength of the printed model.